Prince and me
by jasmine monroe
Summary: Kate Wilsonis going to the same collage with a prince who she vows to never like, and now they become partners! See what happens next!


THE PRINCE AND ME

NOT BASED ON THE MOVIE, BUT THERE ARE SOME SIMULARITIES

THE PRINCE AND ME

My life isn't based one some sort of fairy tale and I have no prince who comes to rescue me, I'm just a regular teenage girl who's just waiting for life to takes it's best shot and then get it over with. Anyways, my first year in collage was supposed to be quick and easy, but I find it hard being able to have it done when the Prince of England is supposed to be attending the same school, plus everywhere I go he goes, it's like he knows where I am going every step of the way. Maybe he just has thee same schedule and it's just a coincidence! Or maybe not, I'll just ignore him and maybe he will just leave me alone like every other guy here. That is such a lie, to most guys' I'm considered a hottie, and I won prom queen in high school, but you know the funny thing, I never talked to anyone but my sister. I knew something was sort of fishy about me winning the title prom queen, but the worse part was that I had to dance with Frankie Miller! He may have been the hottest guys in school, but he broke my sister's hearts, so I stumped on his foot a couple of times. Back to the real story, it wasn't really a surprise when he showed up in my literacy class, but what was a surprise was the fact that his father actually showed up with him! The teacher had already put our names on desks, I felt as though I was in the second grade all over again. My name ended up being placed next to Edward's, luckily there was another chair, so I sat at the far end of the table , but making sure that my black jacket covered my entire body including my face. If I was going to make an entrance at this school then I need to work on some things, 1 for sure, not having to look like a guy the whole time, and 2 making my first impression great! "As some of you may know, I am Mr. Smith, and for our first day of class, I would like to see what type perspectives you guys are into, so……Kate Wilson and Prince Edward please come up in front of the class" he said and I took of my jacket revealing the gorgeous black silky dress that my mother brought for me, I heard some people say remarks like 'Man she's gorgeous' but just plain ignored them, or so I tried. When I got up, I think that was when Edward finally noticed me and smiled, I smiled back in return but only to look away so fast that I think I may have upset him. When I reached to the front of the class the king had smiled at me, and to be polite I smiled back, "So I want you two to debate on what you think was right and wrong about the book you where assigned to read" he said and I nodded. I decided that I should just go first "I think that what Alejandro did was maybe foolish, but the right thing to do because sometimes in order to protected who he loved, he had to make some mistakes, like we all do" I said and the king nodded to what I said and so I continued "Growing up without a father, who died in front of you is hard, trust me I have been there, but then when your own brother is trying or is some how allowing himself to get caught up with the gang is hard, people do crazy things to protect who they love and, he had to make some errors on the way, surely some people can recognize that" I said and there was a few nods among the room. I turned to look at Edward who had been watching me the whole time and had now smiled at me "I have to agree to what she said only I think he was wrong for telling Brittney about the bet in the first place, because if he knew that he loved her, and that he didn't want to leave her, then there was not bet in the first place. It was just a excuse to be around her more" Edward said and to my surprise was that he was right "Yes, but say you had a bet to date I don't know someone, and then you fell in love with her, don't you think it would be right to tell her anyways so you wont have burden on your chest?" I asked and he nodded "But I'm just saying that he chose the wrong time to tell her" he said and Mr. Smith clapped his hands "That was good" he said, "Next up are Lisa and Brian" he announces and they both walk to the front of the class as dumb founded as ever, so I'm sort of guessing that they didn't read the book, luckily they didn't have to because the bell rang. By the look on their faces, they where going to have to do some serious reading tonight because I know the teacher will want to continue the discussion about the book. As for me accidently bumped into Edward and dropped my stuff. "I'm sorry" I said and picked up my stuff, and with that I turned and walked away. My next class was Home and careers. I loved to cook; I mean cooking was my specialty! This was the only class where I didn't have to pretend to be anybody, when I walked into the classroom I sat in the second row near the window. I loved sitting near windows because it allowed me to concentrate on my cooking. When the bell rang I quickly got out all the materials that where listed on the board and began with my warm up, about two seconds later a Latino boy, by the name of Alejandro. He was extremely hot and when we connected eyes he smiled at me and I blushed of course. Then about 2 seconds after that the prince came in and handed the teacher a slip indicated that he was late of course but with an appropriate reason, and I knew by the look on her face she wasn't going to question him either. Alejandro sat down next to me and I smiled at him, "My name's Alejandro, but you can call me Alex" he said and held out his hand "Kate. Kate Wilson" I said and he nodded as thought he just learned the best thing ever. "Hello everyone, it's nice to see that you saw my instructions you two" she said and looked at me and Alejandro. I smiled politely and she nodded "I can see who I won't be needing to worry about this year" she mumbled. "Well let me just make one thing clear, when you walk through that door, you are now my students, any drama or disturbing things end at that door, and by no mean of disrespect you highness, but there also are no special treatments, I will treat you as you are one of us" she said and I smiled, nice to see someone not letting him get away with things. "Now as an assignment, you, and the person you are sitting next to are going to make something, anything that you feel as though you are good at when you are cooking" she said and I smiled, I was good at everything but my specialty was chocolate chip cookies. "I don't want you to try to make anything at the last minute either because it will taste nasty and that will affect you grade ladies and gentlemen, you have 4 days to complete this task and I don't except anything late. Is that understood?' she asked, and of course everyone did a sort of nod, I raised my hand "By what means, or how mush of the food do you want us to make?" I asked "Good question, I want you to make enough for the whole class. In by which another thing, if you are allergic to a pacific food please sign this clip board and tell what you are allergic to" she said and I nodded. Proceeded to count the number of students in the class, when a pair of blue eyes met mine, it was the prince's I smiled politely and quickly looked away, by the end of my count I ended up with 27. "Attendance" she said and began to read off the names on the list, when my name was called I silently raised my hand, but was confused when she didn't call Alex's name. "Um excuse me young man but what is your name?" she asked and looked at him "Alejandro Presario" he said "I'm sorry but are you in the right class?" she asked and he brought out his schedule and his eyes grew large "I'll give you a pass" she said noticing the look on his face and a few kids laughed. Great now I have no partner, "Who doesn't have a partner?" she asked and I raised my hand, I didn't dare looked to see who else's hand was in the air. "Perfect. Edward and Kate, you will be partners" she said and my heart sank, out of all the people in the class she chose Edward! Edward got up and sat next to me, "Now you may begin" she said and I looked at Edward "Kate" I said "Edward" he said, oh how I loved his British accent. "I made a full count of 27 people, so I'm guessing we should make at least 35, just incase something goes wrong and I made a bad count" I said and he nodded "Now what would you like to make?" he asked "I'm good at making cookies" I said and he shrugged "That's good for me" he said and I nodded.

**Read more to find OUTTT what happens next!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
